The Monkey Master and the apprentice Volume 1
by MrNielsen
Summary: EDITED Ron agrees to become Monkey Fist's apprentice to safe Kim's life, thinking he can get out of the bargain later. Is that possible? And what happens when Monkey Fist show other sides of his personality? How will Kim react when she finds out?
1. The Faustus moment

**I know I'm already doing another fanfic, but this one just seemed to pop up after discussing Goethe's "Faust" with some of my classmates.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They're the sole property of Disney.**

* * *

Ron was lying helpless on the floor all bruised. He could taste the blood in his mouth.

"Your time has come Stoppable. Now, be prepared to meet your maker!"

This was it. The end of everything. He looked at the two lifeless bodies at the other end of the hall. An auburn haired girl and a naked mole rat. He had failed them. Teardrops ran from his eyes. _Goodbye Rufus. Goodbye Kim…_he thought to himself as he prepared to meet the final blow.

Monkey Fist was triumphant. Finally, victory was just a grasp away. One final blow and he would be done with his two teen-foes, and best of all: Mystical Monkey power would be his alone!

He lift right arm, ready to implement the final strike. Then a thought popped up in his head. This could be a rather hasty act. Stoppable was the only obstacle between him and his final goal, true, but he could still be useful. If only he could convince him.

He looked over his shoulder. Possible and the rodent weren't dead from the poison yet. They could still be saved, but on if Monkey Fist gave them the antidote. He turned his face to Stoppable and glared into his deep brown eyes.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" he groaned "Finish me!"

"No. Not yet."

"Huh?" Ron was surprised. He certainly didn't expect that from the aristocratic maniac. "What do you mean? You won, we lost. Kill me! Or maybe you want to gloat before you do it."

Monkey Fist sighed. If this was going to work he really had to teach the boy some tactfulness.

"Listen boy. Just because I won doesn't mean I have to annihilate my enemy. As a victor I can also claim conditions in exchange of…"

"Of what?"

"It is only matter of time before your girlfriend and the little rodent will succumb to the poison unless they get the antidote. I'm willing to spare your life and give you the antidote if you…" he hesitated. It was most likely that Stoppable would disapprove, but if he accepted, it would only be a matter of time before the world would succumb to Monkey Fist, supreme Monkey master and emperor of the World.

"If I what? Tell me!" If there was a chance to save Kim and Rufus he would be willing to do anything.

"…become my apprentice in Monkey Evil."

The hall was all silent. Ron had dropped his jaw and began to cough. _Clearly a negative sign! _thought Monkey Fist.

"Do you accept or what?"

"Hold on! Let me think this through!"

Ron felt devastated. This was the last thing he'd thought he would hear from the moneyman's lips. He was in deep despair. If he accepted he would be able to save Kim and Rufus, true, but what would happen after that? Becoming Monkey Fist's apprentice could rip their relationship. But wouldn't she do the same for him. He sighed.

"I…" _You don't have to Ron! Joining Monkey Fist would only break her heart! _"I…" _Say yes! She will understand your decision. And besides, Monkey Fist is a master of Monkey Kung-Fu. Let him school you, and take him down later!_ "I accept."

Monkey Fist grinned evilly. "Splendid boy!" He helped Ron up on his feet and gave him the antidote.

"I'll meet you in Middleton on next Thursday. Then we'll begin your training. For now, you can continue your normal teenage-life, but don't tell anyone about this deal of ours. Otherwise, I might cancel it."

"Don't worry Monkey boy. I'll keep it a secret."

"Good. The world will find out when the time is right. In the meantime, you'll better get used to quit the nicknames and start calling me sensei."

"Yes sensei."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. A second father?

**Couldn't resist from making a little update on this one so here it is!  
**

**Disclaimer: Dudes and dudettes, you know the words: If you saw it on KP, the Disney Corporation owns it. **

* * *

Kim opened her eyes slowly. How long had she slept? It felt like years.

"Good morning KP."

Kim looked to her right and found her brown-eyed freckled boyfriend holding her hand.

"Ron? Where am I?"

"At the hospital. You don't remember what happened last evening?"

"Partly. I remember fighting Monkey Fist at Middleton Museum, then I felt a sting in my neck and now I wake up in hospital bed...argh! My head!" she winced for a minute.

"Just a headache. The doctor says it's a side effect of the antidote."

"The antidote? What antidote?"

"One of the monkey ninjas struck you and Rufus with a poisoned arrow of some sort. The doctors said something about that it came from a rare orchid in the South East Asia, I don't remember the name… "

"You say me and Rufus?" Kim interrupted"Is Rufus all right?"

"Sure KP."

The little mole rat looked out of his pocket.

"He came around rather fast. Guess it's because of his size."

"Hnh little rocks!"

Kim was relieved that all of Team Possible had survived the last nights encounter with Monkey Fist. But there was still many questions butting in.

"So what about Monkey Fist? Did he get away with the scroll?"

Ron had been aware that Kim would ask questions about the events of the night. Wade had called them up to prevent Monkey Fist to steal an ancient scroll about some Mystical Monkey legend at the Middleton Museum. But as they arrived in the dark hallway of the museum, they had been ambushed by Monkey Fist and his monkey minions.

"Yeah, he got away. But don't worry about that now. I'll go find your mother and say you're awake."

He kissed her on the cheek and left the room. _You just lied to you're girlfriend. Why don't you tell her what really happened? There's no way he could find out, unless he'd ordered some of his chimps to spy on me_. He sighed. The prospect of living a double life as goofy sidekick and BFBF to world famous teen-hero and apprentice to an evil British monkey mutant obsessed with mystical monkey powers was going to be one hell of a challenge.

Ron had parked his scooter outside an old warehouse, not far from the Middleton Pickle Works. Ron thought on Rufus back home. The little guy had been quite upset when Ron had told him was going out alone, but a plate of gorgonzola had eased him.

He opened the door and found a large hall almost covered in darkness. Almost, because the middle of the hall was enlightened by a few lights, and here was Monkey Fist, sitting behind a low table in lotus-position, meditating. When Ron closed the door he opened his eyes, and smiled politely.

"Ah. There you are Stoppable, right on time."

"Spare the politeness, _sensei_," Ron felt a kick in stomach as he said the last word "and let's get down to business."

"Don't be so hasty. Take a seat and let us have a cup of tea. Bates!"

"Coming my lord." The butler came out of the shadows with a teatray.

"Now don't just stand there Stoppable." He made a gesture, encouraging Ron to join him.

"You probably have a few questions to ask."

"I do sensei. First of all: Why did offer me to become your apprentice? Isn't it kinda weird, I mean, you've always called me a buffoon and despised me, and I practically hate you, so why? This doesn't make any sense."

The monkey man sat thoughtful for a minute before he answered the young freckled boy he was about to teach: "I understand you perfectly. Believe me, I had many second thoughts afterwards, but I realized that it was the most rational option."

"Rational? In what way?"

"It has always been a tradition for the masters of monkey kung fu to take an apprentice. Usually it is the son of master but since I have no son, and you and I are the only ones who posses mystical monkey power…"

"Then why don't you find wife who can give you a son? I'm sure DNAmy would be glad to…"

"DON'T INTERRUPT, Stoppable! There is no way I would be willing to involve my self in that way with the 'lady' you refer to. And besides, I can't have children."

"You can't? You mean…you're shooting blanks?" _Great! I'm talking fertilization with a monkey-wannabee. This is beyond freaky!_

"What sensitive way to put." He said with a sarcastic tone. "But yes, I'm sterile. And therefore you are the only choice. Besides you will be a useful help in my quest to become the ultimate monkey master and ruler of the world. And a ruler needs an heir, and that heir is you!"

"I'm not so sure about that. I've helped saving the world from maniacs like you for I don't know how many times! What makes you think I will help you conquer it?"

"Remember Stoppable: You sold your self to me in exchange for lives of Possible and the rodent at our last encounter. If you break the deal, I will take them back before you know of it. There's no way back Stoppable! You're path follows mine. I will teach you all I know about the mystical monkey power. How to control it, how to bring out your inner strength with strong feelings such as hatred and love. And then of course, you will be taught the mastery of Tai-Sheng-Pek-War. To be honest with you, your fighting style can be rather…unconventional, and mixed. Tai-Sheng-Pek-War is the finest of the martial arts, and there is no need to spoil with Nin-jitsu or Tong-long."

"I expected all that. But I still don't understand why I should succumb to you."

"In time you will. A master and apprentice will always bond. Before you know of it you will se me as a second father."

Ron gulped. The thought of Monkey Fist as a father figure was sick and wrong! No, wrong sick!

He rose from the floor and gazed on at the monkey man.

"Would that be all for this evening, sensei?"

"Yes. That will be enough for this session. But before you leave…Bates, the packet!"

The butler entered the room, and brought a packet in brown paper. He handed it over to Ron.

"This is your new _gi_. You can open it when you return home. Wear it for every training session. That will be all Stoppable."

Ron bowed, and Monkey Fist answered with a nod.

On his way home Ron thought about the meeting with his former enemy. No, not former. Monkey Fist was still an enemy. An enemy he had to fight mentally from now on, if he wasn't going to succumb. If he lost himself to dark side, it all would've been worthless. _Well, guess that the Ronster is all on his own with this sitch._

**To be continued...**


	3. Part of destiny

**Some of you might have wondered how Sensei was going to react on these news. Here you'll find out. It's a little short, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they're all the property of Disney.**

* * *

The red sunlight was fading a way. A chilly evening wind blow from the west as sensei sat alone on his favourite bench in the courtyard of the Yamanuchi School.

"Is something wrong sensei?"

"Hm?" Sensei was snatched away from his thoughts. He turned his gaze at young ninja in front of him.

"Wrong? That's a very strong word. I would rather use the adjective 'subtle'."

"Subtle? In what way sensei?"

"It seems that Monkey Fist has found an apprentice."

"An apprentice?" she said, clearly surprised.

"This is serious news. How can they be subtle to you?"

"Because, the apprentice is Stoppable-san." The bomb was dropped. Yori was shocked and perplexed. She'd never expected hear this from sensei. How could Stoppable-san have turned from the path of light to the path of darkness? As if he could read her thoughts, sensei answered her questions:

"I understand your reaction, but Stoppable-san had to face a hard choice. He had to make a secret deal with Monkey Fist to save the life of Possible-san. It may sound as disaster; I thought that when I first discovered this, but after I thought it over, I realized that this is destiny."

Sensei's words didn't make sense to Yori. How could the old man be so calm about such a worryingly matter?

"But…Stoppable-san was supposed to become the Monkey Master and re-establish the old dynasty…"

"He can't become the Monkey Master without being taught by a Master. A flower can't blossom without the rain and the sunshi…"

"But Monkey Fist will only lead him down the path of darkness…" her eyes were watering, but sensei dismissed her with a shake of the head.

"Use your mind to make your arguments Yori-san, not your feelings. Monkey Fist is the only person apart from Stoppable-san who posses the monkey power. Only he can teach Stoppable-san how to control his powers. They're destinies are linked together! Besides, the prophecy doesn't say anything about whether Stoppable-san will use his status as Monkey Master for the cause of good or evil. We can easily have misinterpreted the prophecy. Perhaps he will found a dynasty which will enslave humanity for thousands of years. Who knows? All we can do is to prepare for the day where Stoppable-san's true path is revealed, and if it is the dark one, then the Yamanuchi-ninja will follow his destiny!"

The old ninja master walked away from the student, leaving her alone. She was confused, grieving and despaired.

**To be continued...**


	4. Salad and schemes

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you people like this story so far and I hope the future development will satisfy your needs.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters listed below. They all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Salad Ron?" Kim arched an eyebrow in surprise.

Ron sighed in irritation. "Yes KP. Salad. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just so unlike. You've never ordered a salad before which means that this is 9,8 on the weirdness scale!"

"Yeah! Unlike and weird. Hnh, hnh!" Rufus consented from Ron's pocket.

"_True enough!_" Ron thought. And he wouldn't if Monkey Fist hadn't asked him to adjust his eating habits. "_Remember Ronald: You can't control your power unless you are able to control your body. And obtaining control with the body means exercise and a healthy diet. You have to cut down your consumption of Tex-Mex fast food and snackage!_" Four weeks had passed since his first training session. The training he received from Monkey Fist had been focused on meditation and different kinds of exercises that was to improve his agility, litheness and stamina. Once these were improved, Monkey Fist would school him in the techniques and styles of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. But for now he had to keep his head in the game, in order to keep his secret away from his girlfriend. He'd seen this coming and knew how to put an end to her questions.

"Remember Kim: _Eating a balanced diet will keep you from turning into a mutated maniac_." The card was played. She still had the "_Project Titan_"-incident in mind.

"Yeah, I remember that, but this is a little bit drastic. Sure you don't want a Naco in addition?"

"Yes. Are you finished questioning my choices or can we order now?"

Kim sighed. She didn't want to start a quarrel about the sudden change in her boyfriend's eating habits. But I wasn't just the salad. He had been so stern the last few weeks. Maybe it was just temporary reaction to the mission at the Middleton Museum, who knew?

Strange or not, it wouldn't do him any bad to have a salad instead of the usual calorie bombs. "_Maybe the health class lessons haven't been a total waste on him_." She thought.

* * *

"Your lunch is ready My Lord."

"Thank you Bates, but I think I will wait till I'm finished with these scrolls."

"As you wish My Lord." The benevolent butler left the cellar of the old warehouse, leaving his master alone with the old dusty scrolls.

Monkey Fist had finished decoding the ancient scroll he'd stolen from the Middleton Museum. It revealed the connection between a ancient creature called the Yono and a divine artifact he studied for years: Tempus Simia, time monkey.

"This calls for a evil laugh" he said to himself. Bates shivered as he heard the cackle. This could only mean one thing: His Lordship had discovered the key to his final triumph, and this time he would be the victor.

* * *

"Is THAT your plan?"

"Don't get lippy Shego. This plan is foolproof! With the atmosfreezer at my disposal, I could start a new ice age that will make the entire North America succumb to me!"

She sighed. "Look, it's positive you've restricted your goal, but what about Kimmie, huh? You always forget that factor."

Drakken groaned, though he knew she was right. He had to distract Kim Possible if is scheme was to succeed. But how? He had an idea.

"Shego, what's the name of the buffoon?"

"Ron Stoppable. What about him?"

"I was just thinking that if you could put him out of the running, then Kim Possibles attention would be distracted from us to him, and we wouldn't have to watch our back."

Shego turned pale. He didn't mean…hopefully not. Know matter how much he hated Kimmie and boyfriend, she couldn't do that thing. "You…you want me to kill him?" she asked nervously.

"NO!" Drakken yelled. "You should know after all these years that I wouldn't do that Shego! NO KILLING! Just a severe injury of some sort but NO killing! God knows what horrors would be unleashed if someone took away her precious boyfriend?!"

"_He's right about that!_" she thought for her self. But maybe this plan could work if she used her cleverness.

"All right, I'll give it at try. But give me a few weeks to plan it through."

"Granted. Btw, what day do we have?"

"It's Friday." She answered, but she regretted quickly her words.

"Friday!? That means karaoke-night!" The mad scientist clapped his weenie hands in joy and broke into singing and dancing.

**To be continued...**


	5. Monkey marriage

**A****nother update for this one. Hope you'll enjoy it! (And please leave a review)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

Kicks and punches were thrown between the two men in the dojo.

"An excellent duck you made there Ronald. Your reflexes have definitely improved."

"I'm glad to hear sensei." The blond answered with blow, which the monkey man avoided with ease. Monkey Fist smiled a sly smile at his apprentice.

"But I must say your attacks are quite predictable." A well placed kick hit Ron in his stomach sending him on flight, five yards backwards. He winced in pain as Monkey Fist walked over to him. The nobleman was clearly enjoying the situation. "I can read you like an open book!"

The young blonds' breath was heavy. The monkey man sensed that something was getting him down.

"Something is bothering you Ronald. Am I right?"

Ron got up on his feet. He gazed angrily at Monkey Fist.

"Oh, you wanna know what's bothering me? YOU and your WHACK UP MONKEY ISSUES! That's right! Do you have any I idea what kind of torture and frustration I've experienced during the last seven weeks? Do you know how it feels when you lie to those who love and care about you?" There were tears in his eyes, but it wasn't tears of pain. It was from all the anger he'd piled up over the past weeks, and now he saw a chance to let go of it.

"Actually, I do understand you Ronald."

"Oh really?" The blond said with sarcastic voice. "I don't think DNAmy counts on that front."

"I wasn't referring to her Ronald. There've been other women in my life." He gave his undisciplined apprentice a stern look. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Right _monkey boy_."

"I will not tolerate this kind of disrespect Ronald." The nobleman barked. Ron frowned at him. He had hit a soft spot and enjoyed the chance to taunt his _sensei_.

"Bet you've only _done_ _it_ with a chimp…" a hard blow struck his chin. He winced again and looked up at the monkey man.

Monkey Fist's face was a stiff mask. His breath was slow and Ron could see there was murder in his eyes.

"You…don't…know…ANYTHING about me or my emotional life Ronald!" He swiftly turned away from the young man and walked towards a little table with a tea tray.

Ron was relieved. For moment he had thought Monkey Fist would end his life for the insult he'd made, but now he felt terrible. It wasn't legal to insult people in that way. Not even Monkey Fist. He needed to apology.

"I…I'm sorry, sensei."

"It's all right Ronald." Monkey Fist answered as he poured himself a cup of tea. "I know you've had a rough time, but you will get used to." He sipped to the tea and the contours of delightful smile spread on his lips. His temper was calmed.

Ron gazed at Monkey Fist. He'd never seen him like this before.

"So who was she?"

The monkey man froze. He certainly hadn't expected that his apprentice

"Who?" He asked, trying to sound unaffected by the situation.

"Your lost love. Who was she?"

"I can't see why I should weigh my emotional disappointments on you." He took another sip from the teacup. Why couldn't the boy mind his own business?

"Look Monty…I mean sensei…" _Wow, way to intimate! Where did that came from?_ "You look like you could need a, eh, shoulder to cry on, eh I mean, I don't mean 'cry on' literally but…you know…"

Monkey Fist was split in two. He feared it would be a loss of authority if he began sharing his emotional life with his reluctant apprentice. But on the other hand, he felt like kettle that was boiling over. He needed someone he could confide to. To get rid of some of the pain he had hidden over all these years.

He turned to the young man and gazed at him for a moment.

"Very well then. There was this girl I met while I studied archaeology at Cambridge. Her name was Catherine, though I used to call her Cathy."

He hesitated a little but continued his narrative.

"Believe it or not, it was love at first sight. After three years we go engaged, and two months after we graduated we married."

"_Monkey Fist married to woman_?_ Now that's a bombshell_!"Ron thought.

"So what happened with you two?"

"The marriage was happy. We were both passionate archaeologists, and spend years in the field. But my interest of mystical monkey powers began to be too much of a challenge for our married life, and culminated when I started to search for the jade monkeys."

"She divorced you?"

"No. We never divorced. We're still married today but only formally. She's teaching at Cambridge now."

Ron looked at Monkey Fist with a mix of fascination and confuse. This development of the story didn't make much sense to him.

"But why? That kind of arrangement is very…ehm…odd."

"You are right about that, but…" he sighed. This was the part that he hated more than any bad memory. He looked away from Ron.

"…she…she said she didn't want a divorce because she hoped I would give up my '_obsession_' with ancient monkey mythology. And from that I learned one thing Ronald: If a woman will not follow your dream, she nothing worth." His voice was very tense and full of anger. Ron gazed at the primate fanatic. This sitch was beyond weird.

The nobleman turned away and sighed. "Well, I guess that will be all for to night. You are free to go."

"Thank you sensei." Ron bowed, grabbed his bag and left the warehouse in a hurry.

He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Monkey Fist. He had been so…so…so human. Maybe there was more of that behind the maniac…or maybe it was a trick. Maybe Monkey Fist was just playing him to get his sympathy. All these thoughts were interrupted by a female voice from the shadows.

"Good evening Stoppable."

He recognized that voice. But why was she here in Middleton? Why did she come for him?

"Shego."

**To be continued…**


	6. Men in the shades

**Sorry for the long wait folks. I've been busy in school due to ****an extracurricular project, but now I've finally managed to write another chapter for this saga, which introduces a guest star from another cartoon. To those who have been caught up by this story I have some good news. There will be at least two sequels to this story, perhaps more if demands are high (which means three readers or more). Anyway, enjoy, read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters of the show, they belong to Disney. The character known as agent John Bishop and EPF is property of Mirage. Any similarities between President George Walker Bush and George Bernard Woods are just co incidents.**

**Special thanks to those who had reviewed so far: Ixk, Cajun Bear73, VampireNaomi, Android 24, Pengy Chan and Stubbs101. Your opinion is most appreciated.**

* * *

"So what were you doing in that old storehouse? Are you cheating on Princess with another girl or something?" she teased.

"I'm not! But what are doing here anyway." He said, feeling indignant.

"Fair question, _buffoon_. It's quite simple: I'm here to trash you up. So if you want this to be quick and less painful I'll suggest that you stand still while…"

"Bring it."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said: Bring it. I'm game!" He took a fighting stance.

"Are you serious about this?"

"Note serious face."

Shego draw her shoulder. "Fine. I was hoping that I could catch a movie, but since you don't wanna cooperate, we'll do this the hard way."

She fired a ball of green plasma at him, and was taken by surprise when he avoided it with a acrobatic jump

"Wow, you have improved yourself. But that's not gonna help you kiddo."

Ron ignored her comment. She tried to spring on him, but avoided elegantly just a second before collision, leading the villainess into near-contact with the asphalt. Shego raised up, her chin bruised from the landing. Her dark eyes were lightening and full of murder.

* * *

While Ron and Shego were engaged in combat, a group consisting of two black-suited men and three commandos watched from a nearby corner.

"Sir, shouldn't we intervene?" the youngest of the men asked the leader of the mysterious group.

"No Colby, we can't. We must focus on our target." The leader of the group whispered.

"But sir..." the young man began.

"Enough Colby! I don't care about what these two are doing and I don't intend to find out. Now, the suspect is in the warehouse down that alley. Move silently!"

His companions responded with a nod and as the blond boy and the green woman with the glowing hands continued their brawl, the group of agents and commandos moved quickly and unseen by the two combatants.

* * *

"Can't you just stand still for one minute?" A frustrated Shego exclaimed, as she threw another plasma ball at Ron. He didn't answer her, but kept focused. If he led her get to him it wouldn't take long before she knocked him out. All he had to do was waiting, stick to the tactic.

_You can do this Stoppable. She's clear in rage and will soon loose her focus. Then…it's your turn to strike._ He thought as he avoided another attack from the green villainess.

_I don't believe this!_ Shego thought. _He should be running like a sick chicken now, but he's not. He actually puts on a real good defence. But enough games. Time to end the game._

She launched another attack, Ron rolled to the left. Shego reacted quickly and threw another ball of plasma before he got up on his feet. Ron landed on his back, knocked out.

* * *

"Dempsey! Jameson! Knox! Encircle them and move on my signal. Colby, you stick to me."

"Yes sir." the four men replied in unison.

The agents and the supporting commandos moved silently from box to box, while infiltrating the warehouse. They watched the two suspects in the centre of the storeroom, an overall-suited man in his mid-twenties with greasy hair, engaged in a heavy argument with a fatty yellow alien.

"But dhat is dnot dthe price we agreed on." The alien objected.

"Hey dude, I'm taking a serious risk here! You want the goods? Pay double the price."

"Dhat is an outrage!"

"Now." The leading agent yelled and in a matter of seconds, the two was surrounded by fived armed men, each pointing a ray gun at them.

"Mr. Wolffs, you're arrested for unauthorized distribution of alcoholic liquids to extraterrestrials, illegal contact with mentioned beings, and importation of not-current means of payment."

"Arh bogus!" the young man said in frustration, before being taken away by the commandos. The lading agent turned to the alien.

"And as for you Glotark…"

"Please agent Monahan. I'm dvery sorry, but Dhere is a great demand for dhe dwhisky on my home planet and…"

"Then you can apply for a legal importation licence. But we are willing to drop charges against you if you can provide us with some…information."

"Information? Dwhat kind of information?"

"A few months ago, an unidentified spacecraft slipped through our satellites' alert system. We've been suspecting you for knowing about a gap in the system for a long time, and we would like to know if you 'by accident' have passed this information on to other aliens.

"Dwell…dthere is one…"

"Who Glotark?"

"I-I'm sorry about it agent Monahan, but she paid dvery dwell and…"

"Who-was-it-Glotark?" Monahan's eyes were narrowed behind the sunglasses. He was growing impatient and Glotark sensed the threatening aura around the human, who looked like one who could lose his composure any minute. He pulled himself together and answered the man before he dragged him away for a dissection.

"It dwas a Lorwardian." He whispered. Monahan looked shocked.

"A-are you sure."

"Absolutely."

There was silence for a moment before Monahan spoke again.

"Very well. You may go. And by the way: take goods with you if you want to."

"Dthank you dvery much agent Monahan." The alien said gratefully and bowed slightly.

"You're welcome." Monahan answered while bowing in return.

As the alien began to stash the whisky boxes, Monahan contacted the HQ through the radio installed in his wristwatch.

"Knight to Bishop."

"_Bishop here._"

"Bishop, we got some serious information about UFO-1379."

"_What information Knight?_"

"It's bad. The UFO-1379 has been identified as Lorwardian spacecraft."

"_Are you sure?_"

"I am sir. A lot can be said about our source, but he's always been honest to me."

"_Good_ _work Knight. I'll take charge of the investigation from here. Return to A51. Bishop over._"

Agent Monahan turned and met the inquiringly look of his rookie companion.

"What's your question agent Colby?"

The young man hesitated for a moment before he stammered his question.

"S-sir…w-what's a Lorwardian?"

Monahan considered his answer for a moment. There was only one sentence that could give a complete description of the most cruel and fiercest warriors of the galaxy.

"One of the worst thinkable nightmares our planet has yet to face son."

He turned around, leaving the rookie agent left alone, wondering if it hadn't been better for him if he had become a Gartner, instead of joining the a black-op organization.

* * *

Agent John Bishop, head of the EPF (Earth Protection Force), was wearing a serious mask. The report he'd received from his number one field agent had left him behaved but very, VERY concerned. He immediately switched on the intercom to contact his secretary. There was no time to loose.

"Stacy, get the president on line." He commanded.

"_Immediately agent Bishop._"

Twenty seconds later, the live picture of president George Bernard Woods appeared on the 220″ screen in his office.

"What's the news Bishop?" the president greeted with a thick Texan accent.

"Disturbing sir. We've identified a spacecraft which managed to pass through our alert system 9 weeks ago as a Lorwardian vessel." Bishop began in his accustomed professional voice.

"Lorwardian? Who are these?"

"A race of highly advanced aliens sir. It could be a scout we don't know for sure, but we'll continue the investigation."

"Damn good Bishop. Call me as soon as you've got new information about…"

"Wait a minute Sir. I wasn't finished. The EPF will need increased funding if we are to deal with the Lorwardian threat."

"Increased funding?" president Woods exclaimed incredulously.

"About fifteen times as much as our current budget."

"That's at least 100 billion dollars!" the president's sunny tan had turned pale in a matter of seconds.

"105 billions to be precise Sir. We don't have the military capacity to defend the world, nor the U.S. against a full scale invasion. A complete armament is a necessity sir." He stated.

"Do you have any idea about how much trouble I'll have with the congress?"

Bishop sighed. Politicians! Always the same, whining about trivialities such as parliamentary issues, popularity among the voters and bla bla bla…

"With all respect Sir: None of my business. Just find the money so I can do my job."

"Would you say it's possible that we won't face an invasion Bishop?"

"It's possible. But isn't better to be on the safe side, you know just for instance?"

President Woods scratched one of his flappy ears while he considered his options before answering with a deep sigh.

"All right. I'll do what I can. But not a penny more!"

"Thank you Sir."

The transmission ended. Bishop leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and let his thoughts flow in a stream of reflections.

_It's close. The moment you've_ _been preparing for since the day that altered your life. The greatest test the human race has yet to face will be upon us in weeks? Months? Years? Who knows? Only one thing is sure: Humanity won't succumb to the green bastards without a fight. I'll see to that!_

He was cut out of his dark visions by a sudden brainwave. Maybe the Lorwardian ship had been up to something more than an ordinary scouting mission. Perhaps the alien had other purposes. Purposes, which had required contact with human beings. There was no time to loose. He switched on the intercom again.

"Stacy, I want a full scan of all possible information regarding the observation of a green humanlike being from week 38-39. We need to find out if anyone had been in contact with the Lorwardian."

"_I'll see to it agent Bishop_."

"Thank you Stacy, that'll be all."

Within the next 30 hours at worst, his staff would have swept the entire globe for all useful information. Such effectiveness was most appreciative in crisis like these. But of course, that was only the least you would expect from the staff of a secret black-op organization that had existed for more than hundred years. An organization he'd build up from the ground, since it was founded by president Ulysses S. Grant in 1869.

* * *

"Finally!" Shego gasped. She stood over the unconscious teenage boy with her hand glowing, ready to deliver the final crushing blow. Then, the blond's eyes sprung up wide open.

"WHAT?!" the villainess exclaimed in shock.

"Surprise." He said, smiling smugly at her.

His legs locked her ankles in a scissor, wrenched, and in a few seconds the roles had switched. Ron didn't hesitate to deliver the knock-out blow and struck again just to be sure.

He raised the asphalt, short of breath. The victory called for a _booyah_ but somehow he just couldn't say the word. He was tired and miserable, and felt something prick on his skin. Raindrops.

_Great! First touchy-feely talk with a mutant, then fighting off Kim's arch-foe and now I'll get wet!_

* * *

Monkey Fist smiled contently as he watched his Ronald drive off on his scooter. He swung down from the crossbeam. He'd been watching the fight between Ron and Shego through the large house end window, and was very pleased that his young apprentice could walk out victoriously. His defensive skills was excellent and in combination with a wait-and-see tactic, he had lurked his experienced opponent into frustration and. It was actually the same tactic that had secured his old boarding school the football Cup back in 1980 against Chelshamshire. He was an excellent midfielder back in those days. Perhaps if he had stuck to football, he could have been a profile in the Premier League. He'd always dreamt about playing for Blackburn Rovers, but the football career had stayed a dream.

"He really is evolving, don't you think Bates?"

"Indeed My Lord." The butler agreed "But he still seems to be reluctant. He's difficult to trust."

"You're right Bates. At present he is unable to help me carry out my plans but not for long. Now, thanks to my emotional outburst, he has seen that I'm more than a 'madman', and he will start vacillating. The boy is soft, but that's only an advantage for me at the current moment. Once he has succumbed I will have harden him. And in a few more weeks, we'll have a little chit chat about life and how relative it is."

"It sounds like a good plan My Lord." The short man replied in his servant-compliments-employer voice as he handed the monkey man a robe.

"It does. Things are really turning out as I want them to. In a month or so, I will complete my long training and be able to become a _chāo hóu_. It's only a matter of time before we'll be ready to draw down _Hóu Mó_, who will bless us and reveal the dark temple of The Yono! Then, we'll bring back the simian dynasty after seven hundred years of waiting! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

A maniacal cackle echoed through the old warehouse. Agent Monahan stopped up in the rain and looked at the broken windows. He shook it off and reminded himself of Bishops rule number one: _Never interfere with anything without my orders_. Monahan walked back to the armored EPF van, unknowing that the man behind the laughter would have a great influence on his life in the months to come.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **_chāo hóu _means _super simian _in Chinese and _Hóu Mó _is the Monkey Demon.

Btw, I hope you don't think it is wrong sick that I mix a character from Ninja Turtles with the KP universe, but I've always found Bishop very cool. Don't worry, the turtles self, nor Shredder or any other characters will be a part of this story, just Bishop.


	7. Cheng Zhu

**Seventh chapter is up, in which you'll get a close look the events in the past that led to the prophecy of "**_**The chosen one**_**", who shall become the ultimate monkey master and forge a new dynasty of monkey warriors. Takes place in ancient China, 1st century AD. Enjoy, read and review.**

**Thanks to ScreamingPhoenix, CajunBear73, PengyChan and VampireNaomi for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

* * *

_The battle had raged for hours and Jun Wei could barely breathe from exhaustion._

_"All is lost Jun Wei! The emperor is dead and the men are fleeing. We must retreat!" prince Zhao turned helplessly to the leader of the monkey warriors_

_"Where to your highness? If we loose this battle nothing can keep Cheng from obtaining his goal. If we fall the entire world will fall."_

_His words didn't boost the spirit of the defeatist young man._

_"But we can't get to him. The simian army is too strong for the men."_

_Prince Zhao was right. So far all attempts to break the simian warriors' battle line had failed and cost heavy losses. Was this really the end of everything? No! It couldn't end here! There was still hope, but sacrifices had to be made if purity and goodness was to prevail._

_"MONKEY WARRIORS, RALLY AROUND ME!" he yelled over the battlefield._

_"What are you doing?" the prince asked. "If we concentrate your warriors here in the centre the flanks will be overrun in a matter of seconds."_

_Jun Wei turned his face to him. He stared at him for few moments before he said:_

_"If we are too loose we'll rather die in our attempt to stop Cheng, than being cut to pieces by these demonic beasts."_

_Prince Zhao looked with awe at the old man. He'd always had a great deal of respect for the monkey warriors. The combination of wisdom, perfected physical abilities and their natural mastery of Tai Shing Pek Kwar made them seem superhuman, compared to their fellow beings. He knew he in his heart couldn't refuse the old master._

_"Then we'll do the best to support you."_

_"Good." Jun Wei murmured._

_It didn't take long before the remaining monkey warriors summoned around their supreme master. Jun Wei could count to 19. That made the number of casualties within their ranks 32 dead or severely wounded. Almost half of their brotherhood had been slain on the battlefield, and should they succeed in their attempt, it would take many generations for the monkey warriors to recover the losses and regain their former strength. It was obvious that it would be more than tough to carry out their "last shot"-plan._

_"What is your plan Jun Wei?" one of the elder warriors asked him._

_"Simple Ling Chao. As the flanks of our army falls, we'll soon be surrounded. Their centre will be weakened a little in order to encircle us, and we'll give all we have in one final attempt to stop Cheng."_

_"Can't we do something less suicidal master?" asked a nervous voice, that hadn't begun breaking yet. The question came from his young nephew, Whang Hei._

_"No Whang. It's all or nothing. But you will have the honour of carrying the chains forged by the Qíng dì Hóuzi."_

_Whang Hei couldn't believe what he'd just heard._

_"Me? But master…I don't see why I should be fit to this task."_

_Jun Wei had smiled kindly at the boy, but now his face turned more serious._

_"The best of us will have to fight the simians and distract Cheng. Remember Whang: weakness can be turned to strength against an opponent who underestimates you."_

_The young boy looked at his uncle and master for a few second before answering with an agreeing nod. Jun Wei turned to the rest of the warriors._

_"So, any further questions?"_

_The warriors were silent. No further objections would be made._

_"Good. Now, let us show the world why we are called the fiercest warriors of the world. ATTACK!"_

_"ATTACK!" The monkey warriors repeated in unison, before turning against the simian army between them and the greatest threat the world had seen. The masters turned super simian, while their apprentices spun towards the seemingly endless mass of monkeys in battle armour, roaring their battle cry._

_Cheng Zhu looked over the battlefield. Nothing but his loyal simian minions was in sight as far as his eyes could see. He burst into a triumphant laughter that was more resonant than usual, mostly because of the silver grey helmet that covered his head. Victory was at hand! Soon the entire realm would be under his rule and the new age could begin. An age with the entire world united in his hand, forged into a realm that would be passed on to his descendants the next thousands of years._

_Then he noticed something was happening in the centre of the army. The monkey warriors had concentrated their force in effort to break through the solid wall of armoured monkeys. He spotted the head of the warriors, Jun Wei. A golden glow surrounded him, meaning he'd turned super simian, as was other of the monkey masters, each with a glow in six different colours. Each colour represented their respective clan, and since there was normally nine it meant that two clans had been destroyed in the battle._

_"And now you're giving it a last try. Hmpf. Ignorant fools! If you really want to battle me I won't be the one denying you that pleasure."_

_The monkey warriors made their progress as they fought their way through the simian army, leaving bloody trail in their wake. But_

_"There are too many of them Jun Wei!"  
_

_"Quit that talk Sung Qi and leave if you can't handle the task. I don't need cowards in this battle."_

_Sung Qi gazed angrily at Jun Wei for a moment before resuming the battle with increased intensity._

_Jun Wei had just slain a handful of armoured simians when he saw a figure surrounded by a blue glow land in front of them. The simians immediately stepped back and bowed for their master. Most of the monkey warriors gazed in awe of the figure arrayed in full armour._

_Cheng Zhu's eyes wandered as he counted the number of foes. A satisfied grin spread across his face under the helmet._

_"Nineteen monkey warriors, sharing the desire of bringing me down. What a nice way it will be to mark my final victory by proving the impossibility of your quest."_

_"We'll do our best to ruin your arrogance Cheng Zhu!" roared one of the younger warriors._

_Cheng Zhu grinned by the comment before he turned to his simian soldiers._

_"I'll deal with those my self. You go take care of the imperial army."_

_The simians left their Lord alone with his foes and resumed chasing the pity remains of the retreating army. _

_"Well, I won't delay you any further. Come and get me!" he sneered before he drew the Lotus blade from it's sheathe._

_They didn't hesitate to answer his invitation. Six of the monkey warriors jumped on him immediately but was easily swept aside by Cheng Zhu. His superiority was indisputable as he cut through flesh and bone, parried every attack with incredible ease. He used his powers to let a young warrior levitate in the air._

_"Help! Get me down." the horrified warrior screamed.  
_

_Cheng made a simple wave with his hand and the poor man exploded._

_"Zhun!" exclaimed one of the elder warriors before he lifted his sword and on Cheng from behind._

_Cheng sensed the attack and turned around in the very last seconds and the attacking warriors chest collied the tip of the Lotus Blade. Cheng pulled the blade out of the lifeless body and wiped it clean from blood._

_"Is this the best you got?" he taunted._

_The remaining warriors launched an intense attack, but even though the too mastered the super simian level of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, they were no match for Cheng Zhu, the chosen one. The blessed one._

_Soon there was just him and the man hated more than anyone else. Jun Wei. The two of them circled about, waiting for the other one two make the first move._

_"So, Jun Wei." Cheng began. "You haven't asked about your daughter." he said smiling playfully under his helmet.  
_

_"I have no daughter." the old man growled.  
_

_"Oh yes you have. You remember, the one i ran away with. The one who gave birth to my child one month ago. **Tien Shú**."_

_"Whores like her don't have a name."_

_Cheng stopped circling. How dared he to talk about his love that way? He felt the anger boil inside of him. The geriatric would pay for this!_

_Jun Wei had anticipated that his words would make Cheng do the first move. Tien Shú had always been his soft spot. Jun Wei avoided the attack, and managed to counter with kick that knocked his helmet off, another one that knocked out the Lotus blade of his hand, and a final punch that made him land on his back. Cheng came back on his feet very quickly and gazed at the old man._

_Normally Jun Wei would suffer from convulsive laughter by a grotesque sight like this, but the atmosphere suppressed such feeling. All he could do was gazing at young boy who wasn't a day over eighteen, standing there in his armour and smiling a diabolic smile._

_"Nice move Jun Wei but I'm afraid that isn't enough."_

_Jun Wei could do nothing against the attack Cheng launched. He tried to parry, block and duck from every punch, every kick but Cheng's speed was inhuman. If it hadn't been for his powers, Jun Wei would have died from the very first the blow, that was powerful enough to kill a tiger. It didn't take long before he was knocked to the ground, exhausted and completely_ _incapable of moving due to the heavy beat up. Cheng lifted his feet over Jun Wei's head, preparing to squeeze the life out of him._

_"This is where it ends for the monkey warriors."_

_"Not yet. WHANG, NOW!"_

_For one moment Cheng looked surprised at Jun Wei, then he felt something strap him. He looked down on his chest and saw a chain was flung around him. He tried to break it but he couldn't. What kind of madness was behind this outrageous magic? The something pulled the chain, and he fell down to the bloodstained ground, landing on his back. He looked up and saw a young boy held the chain. He tried to fight against the chains but every effort seemed to tap his strength._

_Jun Wei got up on his feet, so did others of the wounded monkey warriors and they made a ring around their young enemy._

_"Your quest for power ends here Cheng Zhu. On behalf of the fellowship of the monkey warriors I hereby condemn you to death. If you have anything to say speak now."_

_Cheng broke into a maniacally long maniacally laughter, causing the survivors to shiver, including Jun Wei. The young boy who'd caused so much pain for so many people got up on his knees. He stared at Jun Wei, straightened his back before he gave his final speech:_

_"You have tried to take away my destiny Jun Wei, but you can't fight destiny. My destiny is to become the __zuì hoú shì. You may have prevailed today, but I can wait. I shall return to my liege, the mighty Hóu Mó, and when the surviving clans of the monkey warriors have extinct I shall reincarnate in one day and I-WILL-BE-UNSTOPPABLE!"_

_Nobody had expected what to come next. Cheng's blue glow seemed to intensify and the energy streamed through the chains locking the speechless Whang Hei's grip to the chains. In the next moment a blue fire was eating up the helpless boy who's painful screams made the paralyzed warriors wince. Cheng's own body burst into spasms while the blue glow continued to grow. When his powers reached their climax he exploded with a long endless scream of pain.  
_

"_…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_" Ron woke up gasping for air. Something was pulling in pajamas. He looked down on a clearly upset Rufus who didn't like having his sleep spoiled.

"Sorry little buddy. It was just a dream."

The door to his room opened and his parents entered, wearing worried expressions on their faces.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" his mother asked.

"Yah, I'm fine. Just…just a weird dream, that's all."

"About what?" his father asked.

Ron was about to tell them but stopped. His dream was way to freaky for them to understand it. It was probably for the better if he lied about it. Just a little white one.

"Eh...I don't remember. Maybe I've eaten a bad Chimarito or something."

"Are you sure you're okay Ronnie." his mother wasn't convinced.

"I am mom." Ron stated.

"Well..." Mrs. Stoppable hesitated. "Good night then." his mother said, still nervous for her little Ronnie-

"Good night mom. Good night dad."

"Night son." Said his dad, before closing the door

Ron didn't go back to sleep instantly. Why had he dreamed that dream? What was it about? Were the events that had unfolded in his dream fictive or were they really something that had happened in the past? This didn't exactly ameliorate the whole situation. Who could he turn to? Kim? Normally, yes, but the vow he'd given Monkey Fist hindered him from doing that. Neither could he go to master Sensei, or anybody else for that matter. The only person he could turn to was the one he trusted least.

"_Hmm, I'll guess I have to play dream-reading with old Monty. This tanks! I can't wait till this nightmare over."_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **_Qíng dì hóuzi: mistress of monkeys_

_zuì hoú shì: ultimate monkey master_

If you wonder why Cheng Zhu carried the Lotus blade, I can assure it will be explained later. Anyway, I hope you liked it despite eventual typing errors as well as grammatical ones(though I have checked for it), but English isn't my native language.


	8. What a wondeful morning

**Sorry to disappoint you, but this chapter doesn't contain the 'dream reading'-part between Ron and Monkey Fist. That is reserved for the next chapter, which I WILL post tomorrow**** evening. There was some unfinished business with Drakken and Shego's reaction to the fact that she was defeated by the buffoon, plus we'll get a little more information about the enigmatic Agent Bishop. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway.**

**Thanks to Screaming Phoenix, CajunBear73, Pengy Chan and Lilly Helsing for reviewing and to all others for reading. It's great to hear that you folks like the premise and the story despite the author's typos and grammatical errors. Hope to receive more reviews (positive as well as critical) from all of you and that you'll still find the development of this fic exciting.**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible (as well as other characters from the show) belongs to the Disney, and Agent Bishop is the property of Mirage Studios.**

* * *

_The battle of New Orleans, __8__th__ of January 1815_

_He staggered around on the empty battlefield. Somewhere he could here the sound of firing cannons. He looked around, trying to find somebody who could help him, but all he saw was __abandoned wagons, cannons and lifeless bodies, most of them wearing British uniforms. He took a deep breath. The mixed smell of death and gunpowder made him feel nausea. Suddenly he felt something surround him. A light of some sort, shining brighter than anything he'd seen before. Had Death finally come to collect him? He looked up to the sky and was dazzled by the strong light. He felt his feet lift from the ground. It was like a mysterious power cancelled the gravity and dragged him up in the sky._

_Later he woke up on a plank bed, incapable of moving__…and nude. Wherever he was it was definitely not heaven, nor hell. These thoughts were interrupted when his gaze was transfixed by a pair of black orbs that belonged to the strangest creature he'd ever seen. It was four feet tall, the head bigger than the skinny body, and its skin was…grey. Then two other creatures stepped out of the shadows, gazing at him with fascination. His heart pounded faster. What were they going to do with him? His question was answered a few seconds after, when one of them grabbed what looked like a scalpel, except there was a burning light on its point. The creature with the scalpel came closer and realisation stroked him, followed by a tidal wave of angst. He let out a horrified scream, followed by screams of pain, but nobody except for the grey men could hear him._

_The next moment he woke up in a crater. He felt dizzy, his entire body ached and his throat was dry as a dessert. Where was he now? Well, according to stank he was back on the battlefield. He looked down at his body, seeing he had his clothes back on. Was it something he'd dreamt? No! The pain…the pain had been real. Immensely real!_

_  
"Lieutenant Bishop?" an unknown voice called._

_He looked up and recognized the face. It was one of the young first-aids from his company, Jones was his name. Or he thought it was. It didn't really matter._

"_You need help, sir?"_

"_Yes…" he rasped._

"_I…could…use a…hand." Bishop managed to say before he fainted._

* * *

Drakken woke up as soon as the alarm clock rang. It was eight in the morning and time for another evil day. Or to be more precise, a preparation-day for evil days to come once he had the athmosfreezer in his tiny hands, but anywho, that day wouldn't be far away. He took long hot shower; made sure to lather his hair with Baby Boo-Shampoo just as Mama Lipsky had taught him (he'd always had a sensitive scalp). After that he used the usual six minutes to brush his teeth properly, before putting on his favourite robe and continued to the next step of the morning routine: Breakfast!

Among the many mantras Mama Lipsky had taught her son, "A hearty breakfast makes a hearty day" was one he held in high regards. Scrambled eggs, sausages, a bowl of serials, marmalade on whole grain bread and a glass of fresh orange juice. As he enjoyed this, the most important meal of the day, something stroked him:

**Where was Shego?**

She had informed him last night that she would strike against the Buffoon, but since that he hadn't heard a word from her. What was up? Had she failed? No, that was impossible! It was the Buffoon after all. Could Possible have interfered? No, neither that. Shego had made sure that their teen-nemesis was out of range. _"Everything's fine",_ he reassured himself, _"she's probably on her way right now"_.

Speaking of the sun, the entrance door to the lair opened and a certain green skinned woman stepped in, her hair messed up and a face almost covered in a mix of dirt and clotted blood. He stunned and lost for words by the unexpected sight.

"Shego, where have you been?"

There was no response at all, just a woozy expression on her face as she staggered over to him. It didn't take long before he realized her condition and in a very accusing tone he asked the obvious question:

"Shego, have you been drinking?"

"Me?" She said surprised, her voice all dim.

"NOooo…just hangin around with my old friend Mr. Jack D" she answered, followed by a girlish giggle.

"You have." he set with a frown.

"Have not."

"YOU HAVE!"

"HAVE NOT!"

"YOU…" Drakken stopped. This wasn't the time to be childish.

"I'm very disappointed in you Shego. I send you out to take care of the buffoon and you just ran out and hit the bottle!?"

The mentioning of Ron made her burst out in howl, making Drakken jump a few feet. For almost ten hours she'd been trying to heal the wound of humiliation, but now her emotions had reached the climax. Drakken didn't now what to do. This brought back unpleasant memories from the moodulator incident earlier that year. What would she do next? Beat him up in a frenzy of rage? Or the most traumatic from that experience…'_intimate_'.

Since her sobbing wouldn't stop, he decided to take the risk and try comforting her.

"What happened?"

"He…he…"

"He what?" he asked earnest tone.

"…he beat me UP!"

Now that was unexpected. And worrying! If the buffoon could defeat Shego, the world's most skilled henchwoman, then the odds for global world domination incredibly high.

"He…he beat you up? But that…that changes everything! My evil career is flushed into the toilet. We're done. Finished. O cruel destiny: Why do you punish me like this?!" he cried out in despair, as he thrust his arms in the air.

His wallowing in self pity ended abruptly when he heard the sound of vomiting and the splashy sound of body that clashes into intimate contact with a floor covered in gastric juices. He looked on the sleeping body of his assistant and sighed. He lifted her from the floor and carried her to bed. After that he found the mop and a bucket and cleaned up the mess. With his assistant sleeping it off, and the lair properly cleaned, he could take finally take a well deserved break, and a chance to evaluate the dramatic events that had disturbed his perfect morning.

As if things couldn't get worse, a sudden explosion, followed by a thick smoke and a group of commandos in black battle suits storming the lair, ruined his day completely.

"What's the meaning of…" he tried to object, before two grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out of the lair for a waiting Chinook.

* * *

"Wake up." An voice spoke out.

Drakken's eyes shot wide open and made a quick surveillance of the surrounding. He was sitting in a chair, with his wrist and ankles tightened. The room was covered in shadows, except for the spot were he sat. It bathed in the sharp light from a spotlight that almost blinded him.

"Wh-where am I?"

"I'm the one who asks the questions here." The voice sneered.

"Who's talking?" he yelled, anxious to the surroundings and the mysterious voice "Show yourself!" he tried again, his voice a little lower this time.

As a response to his question, a man stepped out from the shadows. He was relatively tall, wore a black suit, tie, glasses that perfectly matched his narrowed face and hooknose.

"Who are you?" Drakken asked in mix of awe and anxiety.

"Must I repeat myself?" the man sneered again. "I ask the questions!"

The mysterious man walked around Drakkens chair, stopped up here and then and gazed at him as if was analyzing every single part of him.

"So…" he began in a more casual tone "…you confirm to be Drew Theodore Pjotr Lipsky, born 7/23 1959 in Hammonton, New Jersey. Son of Gregor Eusebiusz Lipsky and Maria Lipsky(born Polazek), raised by the latter since your father left the both of you. Graduated from Hammonton High in 1977, and then attended Middleton University from which you dropped out in 1980 after you made a fool of yourself in front of your 'posse'…"

"How do you know all that?" Drakken asked indignant. The only answer to his question was a satisfied smile from his interrogator.

"I think your question confirms the ID-check. Let's get down to business."

He adjusted his tie a little before continuing the interrogation.

"On September the 6th, this year, you managed to escape from Colorado State Prison, with the help of what witnesses described as 'a green lady'. Your assistant Sheila Go, know as the ex-heroine Shego, fits the description, except for the fact that she was in Greece at the time, and we have reason to believe that the person concerned is a extraterrestrial, more specifically, a Lorwardian. Can you confirm that these informations are true? "

"Yes."

"Excellent. Now, why did the Lorwardian break you out? Had you been in contact with it before?"

"No! It wasn't something I'd planned. I was playing checkers with my cellmate when I was beamed up in her spaceship."

"Her?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. She said her name was Warmonga, and she was searching for someone called 'The great blue'…"

"…and she thought you were 'The great blue' because of your abnormal taint. And what did you answer?"

Drakken squirmed a bit. He felt his heart pound harder as he remembered the experience.

"Can't we take a break? I could use a glass of water."

"No. Answer my question Mr. Lipsky."

"Well…" he began reluctantly "…when she told me that _The Great Blue_ would lead them, the Lorwardians to intergalactic conquest with their highly advanced technology I couldn't really refuse an offer like that…I mean…I'm a villain after all…heh." A weak smile formed on his lips but disappeared very quickly, due to the hard glare his interrogator gave him.

"So Warmonga became your new faithful lackey, and you began plot a take-over-the-world-scheme, am I right?"

"Eh…spot on!"

"And I assume it went wrong since you at current aren't supreme world leader. What happened to the alien?"

"Well…the usual." Drakken answered with a slight trace of irritation.

"My teen-nemesis shows up, ruins my scheme and beats my sidekick, and then Warmonga receives a message from someone saying he was _The Great Blue_ and…well, let's just say she got really pissed." Bishop noticed the blue villain shudder by the thought. She must have been **really** mad.

"And then?"

"It turned out later that Shego had teen's boyfriend and brothers, and they tricked her to leave the planet."

"What was the cause for such disloyalty?"

"She didn't like her new colleague, so to say."

"Well, I think that'll be all. I thank you for your cooperativeness Mr. Lipsky."

"You're welcome. Can I go now?"

"Not yet." The interrogator said wit a smug grin. "We'll have to keep you in containment for a little while."

"Ho-how long?" Drakken asked nervously.

"That depends on many things Mr. Lipsky." He said before returning to the shadows, leaving his prisoner in deep despair.

* * *

Bishop's right-hand, agent Monahan was waiting for his superior outside 'Interrogation room 23'. When Bishop strolled out and started walking down the long corridor he joined his side.

"He was quite informative sir." The agent began as they walked down the long underground corridor.

"He sure was Monahan."

There was silence between the two for a full minute.

"So, what about the others?"

"The others?"

"Miss Possible and the others. They're involved in this affair too. Procedure requires that they must bee called in for interrogation and…"

Bishop frowned and lifted a hand, signalling Monahan to stop his speech.

"I made the procedures and I can break them as well. Don't you think it would look suspicious in the public if _the_ Kim Possible disappeared? The world has enough conspiracy-theories, and I don't want to create another one. They sicken me!"

Suddenly Bishop's left arm started cramping. He winced in pain as his insides moved around, bringing his system out of balance for a brief moment.

"Sir…" a worried Monahan turned to his boss, who was nearly fainting.

The attack lasted for less than a minute. Bishop caught his breath and leaned his hand up against the wall, before calming his employee.

"It's nothing. Just the usual." He reassured.

Monahan looked surprised when he saw the light. After all these years he still forgot from time to time how unique his employer was compared to other human beings.

"Your body-breakdown huh?" Monahan said knowingly.

"Every fifth year. It's really tiring." He groaned.

"Should I inform Dr. Rooke and make him prepare a new transfer?"

Bishop gave him one of his rare smiles. He was really lucky to have such a loyal and caring employee in his staff.

"The sooner the better. Although I hope he has made some improvements since last time."

"From what I've heard, it can't be worse than your first back in 49." He said with amused grin.

"Definitely not. But forget that. We need to find out who or what this _Great Blue_ is Monahan."

"Well we could ask…" Monahan began.

"No. Only as a last resort!"

"But sir…he must have heard about the myth. He could more detailed explanation…"

"I SAID NO!" he yelled as he grabbed the stunned agent in his collar and slammed him up against the wall. Their faces were inches from each other

"I don't trust that creature. Not after what he did to me back…" his voice was throaty and there was something in his eyes. _A look of pain?_ Monahan thought. Bishop removed his grip and adjusted his tie glasses while he tried to keep his composure.

"Let us try to figure this out on our own. I'll assemble research team of experts in myths, occultism and supernaturalism in general. Take care of the necessary abductions."

"Yes sir. But what if they can't find out…" Bishop cut him off and finished the sentence himself:

"…we'll turn to that grey little bastard." The hatred in his voice made Monahan shudder, as he always did when Bishop gave a glimpse of his dark side. The cynical man who was obsessed with his life's mission: To protect Earth from extraterrestrial threats at all cost. All this was a result of a most horrifying experience that took place almost 200 years back.

_To be continued…_


	9. Dream reading

**Here it is. Chapter nine is up! Originally I'd planned to put in another Bishop memory, but I decided to save that for one of the following chapters, and instead reserve this one for Ron and Monty. Hope you'll like it.**

**Once again thank to screaming-phoenix, Lily Helsing and CajunBear73 for reviewing and to everyone for reading.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Kim Possible…etc.**

* * *

The silence had lasted for minutes as they were sitting across of each other in the lotus position. A pair of chocolate-brown eyes stared into a pair of azure eyes that belonged to Lord Monty Fiske, also known as Monkey Fist. The latter broke the silence.

"Tell me about it."

Ron told about his dream in every detail, from the heroic monkey warriors to the powerful Cheng Zhu. When he was done he awaited an answer from the monkey man, but such wasn't right around the corner. The British nobleman took his time to ponder his answer. He had closed his eyes, and was lost in his thoughts, analyzing the dream and trying to put it into perspective.

"_This is the sign you've denied for so long Monty. Why didn't you recognize the facts before? Because of your stubbornness? Your affection for power? No matter how many times you and Cathy tried, you couldn't have a baby, and despite that the prophecy states that the ultimate monkey master is fertile, you stuck to your dream even though it was impossible. These last years have been a shear display of ignorance from your side. Never mind, it's time to adjust to the situation. Though he's destined to become ultimate monkey master he still needs your guidance. No doubt about that! That is your destiny. The path Hoú Mó has laid for you._"

Monkey Fist opened his eyes. He coughed slightly before he spoke up.

"_The dream_ wasn't a dream in Ronald. It's a memory."

The blond teenager twitched an eyebrow.

"Say again?" He asked slightly confused by the unexpected answer.

"A memory, Ronald, because you are the reincarnation of the mighty Cheng Zhu: _The chosen one_. The one who shall rule the Earth and lead its people into a new world. A world of order, glory and prosperity."

"Hold on! Let me get this straight: You're telling that I'm destined to rule world because my soul is linked to a mega-evil dude from my dream?!" This was getting weirder and weirder for Ron.

Monkey Fist frowned.

"I wouldn't put it as simple as that, but yes, that is your destiny."

"I think you got it all wrong. You've clearly missed the fact that I'm not that hung-up with world domination. And I don't see the connection with my personality and the Chinese dude. You on the other hand, fit perfectly with that description."

"And then again: I don't. Have you forgotten the little detail I told you at your first practice?"

The blond blushed a little by the memory.

"Oh. You mean…"

"Yes. But the point is that during these last two months I've realized that my desire of becoming the ultimate monkey master was a self created illusion. And while I realized that, I discovered that my real mission was to guide you on your path to power."

"But I don't want all that. I'm just a regular guy in the low end of the food chain." He objected.

"The so called_ food chain _is nothing more than silly high school hierarchy." The Monkey man said dismissingly.

"Yeah but still, I…I'm not the exact _winner-type_, you know."

"On the contrary Ronald. You are superior to all other humans."

"Now that made less sense."

"Perhaps I should tell you a little more about Monkey Mythos, and the background of Cheng Zhu's noble quest."

"Noble? That guy was a..:"

"Do not interrupt your master Ronald." Monkey Fist sneered.

"I'm sorry." Ron murmured.

Monkey Fist took a deep breath before he began on his monologue.

"Good. Let us begin with how the mystical monkey power was given to certain humans back in the ancient ages. There were two demons, a brother and sister, different as night and day. The first was the more powerful of the two. His name was _Hoú Mó_, the monkey demon. His sister was the wiser of the two, and her name was _Qíng dì Hóuzi_, the monkey mistress. They were both very fond of the Earth and its creatures, man and monkey. But they saw the necessity of someone who could protect and guide the habitants of the Earth. So they shared some of their power with the wisest human, the ancient monkey monk, and told him to form a line of warriors that could defend humanity from itself as well as other threats. He was the progenitor of the 18 monkey clans that formed a league of warriors possessing the mystical monkey powers, and they worshipped the two demons and followed their guidance. However, _Hoú Mó _and _Qing dì Hóuzi_, couldn't agree in which way the monkey warriors could help mankind, as well other creatures. _Hoú Mó _meant that the warriors should be the head of the others and rule, while _Qing dì Hóuzi _thought they should be advisors and protectors in times of need. Eventually, they battled, and _Hoú Mó_ was the victor and imprisoned his sister in the demons world. But the Monkey Warriors loyalty lay with _Qing dì Hóuzi_, and they refused to follow him. So he chose a young man, Cheng Zhu of the blue clan, to subjugate the world and annihilate the Monkey Warriors so a new and more prosper world could rise from the ashes."

The nobleman looked at the young blond. He was glaring at him with an expression of awe and interest, which he found quiet amusing. No matter how many objections the boy made, Monkey Fist knew that the boy's true inner soul would tear down his defences. And then he would realize the facts, just as he had.

"You know the rest of story. Anymore questions?" he said with a classic teacher-to-student smile.

"Yeah…I was kinda wondering…what happened to his wife and son?"

Monkey Fist glared at his young apprentice for a moment. He found it touching that the boy cared about two tragic destinies that went back several centuries.

"Cheng Zhu's family? Well, Jun Wei and another warrior survived Cheng's suicide, and since his daughter had dishonoured her family by following her love…she was executed by her father."

Ron swallowed by the thought of the poor girl's tragic death.

"A-and the baby…" he asked nervously, fearing the answer.

"Jun Wei showed mercy, and placed him in a monastery. His descendants immigrated to Japan, and one of them became a legendary warrior and build a ninja school."

"You mean Toshimuru? Toshimuru was a descendant of Cheng Zhu?" this was shocking information. Was the hero of the Yamanouchi School really a descendant from a bad guy like Cheng Zhu?

"He was." Monkey Fist confirmed. "And the Lotus Blade was an heirloom from his great-great-great-great granddad, who had received it as a gift from the great _Hoú_ _Mó_."

"Great?" Ron questioned with clear distaste. "From what you've just told me, I'd say he was a bad guy!"_ Like you_, he added in his mind.

"Why do you think Cheng Zhu and _Hoú_ _Mó_ are bad guys Ronald?"

Ron was silent for a moment, unsure of what to answer.

"Because they were hungry for power and suppressed people. Don't you think that's bad?"

"In the way you put it, yes. But seeking power doesn't make people bad Ronald. Was Abraham Lincoln a bad man when he ran for the presidency? The point is, as long as your cause is noble, your quest for power is too."

Ron nodded by the argument. It did make sense. A little. A teeny tiny bit.

"I can see the logic in that, but being a suppressing monkey ruler doesn't sound appealing at all."

The nobleman sighed.

"Ronald, you can't fight your destiny. Can't you see that the world needs change? Drastic change! Environmental catastrophes, hunger and poverty, social inequality and war, just to name a few of the realities that threatens the world. All because that mankind hasn't found the one leader yet, that can rise above these problems. Nietzsche's super human who will illuminate the path for man, and bring order instead of the chaos we face today."

"But democracy…" Ron began, but was swiftly interrupted by his master.

"Hmpf. A weak institution we've invented because we couldn't find a perfect leader, so instead of being led by a corrupt megalomaniac we split the powers between us and suppress anarchism. Maybe you won't realize it today Ronald, but you have to finish what Cheng Zhu started more than thousand years ago. For all of us. _For Kim_." The lat words made his lips curl into a little smile. He enjoyed picking at Ron's soft spot.

Ron felt the anger flood through his veins. How dared he to mention her name?! _Calm down Ron. This isn't the time for angry outburst. Keep your head in the game, pretend to be his goody-goody student._

"I will think about it, _sensei_."

A satisfied smile crossed the lips of the Monkey man.

"Good. But before we proceed to Tai Chi-exercises, I have an early Christmas present for you. BATES!"

The short butler came in with a chest of teak tree and handed it over to Ron.

"Open it." Monkey Fist encouraged the stunned blond.

Ron did as he said, and the sight of the chest's containment was one of the last things he'd expected. The only he reaction he could come up with was an exclamation of one-syllable word.

"Wow…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
